The Transparent Sky
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Kuroko never expected to be called into to fill in a role for Vongola. Neither did he expect to be asked to mentor his future boss. (100 ficlets/drabbles that show the evolving relationship between Kuroko and Akashi.)
1. Introduction

**A/N: **I don't own KnB or KHR. And yes, Mafia AU for KnB... It's also going to be 100 drabbles/ficlets in this AU-verse I created. The pairings other than Akashi/Kuroko is pretty much undecided.

* * *

**I. Introduction**

Kuroko was known for having a low presence in the Mafia World. He was infamous as a hitman, and he was infamous as an illusionist.

He made enemies, undoubtedly, but he never expected Vongola to target him. Kuroko never antagonized that Famiglia because of their reputation and influence, so he was not quite sure why Vongola Nono was suddenly interested in meeting him.

When he met Timeteo, Kuroko was certain that he would not be shocked by anything. By the end of the meeting, his head was reeling with information, not that he showed it.

_"I want you to go to Namimori in Japan. Reborn already knows of your arrival."_

Kuroko had to admit that he was excited about meeting the world's greatest hitman, but he was also wary of making Reborn dislike him through his actions or inactions.

Arriving at the hotel, Kuroko got the key to his room, and unpacked as soon as he made it to the pent house. According to Timeteo, he was only to stay for a few days before moving into the house Vongola had in this area.

He was lying on the bed when he felt someone's presence. Kuroko rolled to the left suddenly, and he was glad to have listened to his intuition. Where he was just a second ago now had a bullet hole.

"Ciaossu."

Kuroko merely nodded at the infant. He was not naïve enough to believe that the infant that had spoken to him was harmless—the gun in hand was enough proof of that.

"I'm Reborn."

He stared at the infant carefully, then decided to believe him. "I believe you were told about my arrival."

"Follow."

Having been taught wariness and having suffered for believing someone, Kuroko almost did not want to follow. But he knew he would be a bigger fool for ignoring the hitman. With trepidation, Kuroko walked behind the Sun Arcobaleno.

They did not stop until the infant arrived at a house, Reborn's house for the time being. Kuroko, with his pitiful presence, nearly walked into someone. He had dark blue hair and had darker skin than those he had seen here so far.

"Aomine Daiki, the Storm Guardian," Reborn said, smirking.

"Perhaps I should meet Vongola Decimo," Kuroko replied evenly.

"Perhaps so."

Kuroko took that as a confirmation to his hidden request, and followed Reborn into the house. He walked up the stairs and into someone's room.

He looked around, impressed by its cleanliness and plainness. It was rather obvious that the occupant(s) of this room did not care for personal items to bring out some originality.

"Reborn," a voice said behind them.

"Ciaossu. Seijurou, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, the candidate for the spot of the Mist Guardian."

Kuroko nodded, knowing what he had agreed to. "Hello, Akashi-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, and I am called the Phantom Killer." He inwardly frowned as he mentioned his nickname; Kuroko was not one for nicknames, especially ones that lacked originality.

"Pleasure to meet you," Akashi replied. "My name is Akashi Seijurou, and I am the candidate to become the next boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo."

Kuroko noted that his voice was smooth, soft and seductive. It would be interesting, he knew, but Kuroko doubted the conviction of Akashi. He had a feeling that the other either expected Vongola to be handed to him or did not want the title of boss.

* * *

**A/N:** I have joined a new fandom. I think I'll put this into the crossover, even though Reborn doesn't really have a part, and that he pretty much is just... there.


	2. Complicated

**A/N: **I don't own KnB or KHR. Part II. I think I failed to make the drabble connect to this. (And no, it's not in chronological order, despite the first two being one right after the other.)

* * *

**II. Complications**

Kuroko did not like the eyes on him. He did not like the way that the blonde stared at him as if he was an enemy. However, knowing what this group went through and was about to go through, Kuroko could not help but to admit that they had all rights to be wary of him.

The blonde, Kise Ryouta, if Kuroko remembered correctly, was also the first one to accept him. He was the Rain Guardian. Kuroko could not help but think that the blonde fit the title.

Kuroko realized that he did not have any information on his new teammates. If anything, he knew their name and their title. Aomine Daiki, the man he ran into, was the Storm Guardian. Kuroko noted that despite his gruff appearance, Aomine was not as scary as he seemed.

Tetsuya now looked at the man with green hair—it was a different shade of green than his friend's, Fran's, hair. Midorima Shintarou, if Kuroko remembered correctly, was the Cloud Guardian. The hitman could see exactly how he fit that role.

Kagami Taiga, a man with red hair and an enthusiasm for fighting. Kuroko noted that he would have fitted the Storm Guardian more than the Sun Guardian, but he also knew that he lacked information on him (on all of them.)

Murasakibara Atsushi, a very tall man with purple hair. (Kuroko had a feeling that his genes were either weird, or he dyed it that color.) Kuroko also lacked information on him, but he was oddly reminded of a certain child he knew whenever he looked at Murasakibara. Kuroko did not know if he would be a good Lightning Guardian, but he had time to find out.

Finally, there was Akashi Seijurou, the man he met as Vongola Decimo (or a candidate, at least.) Kuroko knew, instinctively, that this man would be a good boss, and that he would be worthy of following, but he also did not know if Akashi would be his Sky.

All in all, his life became a lot more hectic after accepting Nono's request. (After all, where else is he supposed to find a house where fighting and explosions were normal?)


	3. Making History

**A/N: **I don't own KnB or KHR. I introduce Byakuran who may or may not play a huge role in this drabble series. And yes, I implied that Tsuna should have been Decimo. (And please don't expect me to have an update schedule.)

* * *

**III. Making History**

Chasing a renegade criminal; that never made its way onto Kuroko's "bucket list." In fact, the Mist Guardian was uncertain as to what Reborn's objective was in sending a group of inexperienced people to infiltrate a criminal's lair.

However, Kuroko could admit that he might have underestimated the Decimo and his Guardians. He watched them coordinate and attack based on the others' movement. He watched as they managed to overpower the underlings.

Kuroko also admitted that he was impressed, but he also knew what the others felt towards Akashi. There was this attractive pull that made Kuroko want to listen to the red-head, and he was almost certain that the others felt that too.

It was easier than he expected to suddenly enter the lair, but Kuroko also knew that everything could be a set-up to trap Vongola and his Guardians (even if it did not seem like it was.) Kuroko also noted that the boss of this fake Famiglia had not bothered to show his face yet—it already made Kuroko dislike him. (Family and Famiglia first; everything else comes after.)

Finally, after walking around for perhaps an hour, Kuroko found the boss that they were supposed to eliminate. Before anyone else could find them, he pulled out a knife, and shoved it into the man's head. It was anticlimactic, but Kuroko could not bring himself to care as he had spent too much time with the other Guardians who had quirks that were really annoying.

He walked out without caring that he had just murdered a man. It did not take long to find the others, as they all were shouting and making noise. (Kuroko also knew that, had it been an assassination business, they would have been dead long ago.)

Announcing his presence, and shocking almost all of them (Akashi did not look shocked, which was disappointing), he also told them of the boss' death. Akashi did not seemed surprised, another disappointment, but he ordered them to leave immediately.

Perhaps it was the authoritative tone the Sky Guardian had, or perhaps it was the feeling that he had shortly before his boss gave the order. Whatever it was, Kuroko found himself walking out of the building without considering the other possibilities, that he might have missed the boss (but he was certain that the man he killed was in charge), or that the people inside were plotting revenge and needed to be exterminated immediately.

It should have bothered him that he was taking orders from a man that he barely knew, but Kuroko followed his instincts (needed to in order to survive in this world), and his instincts said that this man was worth following.

Leaving the building, Kuroko also noticed that Reborn was oddly quiet, not criticizing any of them or offering praise. The Arcobaleno seemed to be out of it, and Kuroko wondered about what could have the Arcobaleno distracted—it had to be huge for him to not notice Vongola Decimo and his Guardians leaving the building.

He looked in the direction that the Sun Arcobaleno was looking, and noticed a man with wings sitting in a tree. He had a smile on his face, but Kuroko felt as though it was fake for some reason.

"And here I was hoping for Tsunayoshi-kun. Do tell me, Arcobaleno, what happened to Tsunayoshi?"

Kuroko's brows furrowed; the name sounded familiar, but he was not certain where it came from.

A gunshot echoed. The man with wings seemed amused. "So he's dead. Pity. I hope you, Akashi Seijurou, can give me as much of a challenge as Tsunayoshi can."

The eccentric man seemed to disappear after that declaration. Really, Kuroko could never understand these characters.


	4. Rivalry

**A/N: **The first actual Akashi/Kuroko drabble. (Yes, the first.) Also the first drabble that shows that yes, this is not chronological order. I still don't own KnB or KHR.

* * *

**IV. Rivalry**

He did not like this girl, who was trying to steal Akashi's attention away from him. Kuroko subtly (or not) tightened the hold he had on Seijurou's hand.

Seijurou smirked, as if pleased by this sudden display of possessiveness (or was it jealousy?) Kuroko was tempted to pout, but he would not give his Sky the pleasure of seeing his envy. He would not give the man any more material that could be used as evidence of his adorableness. Akashi, however, did not seem to be perturbed by Kuroko's stubbornness.

"Tetsuya," he murmured, squeezing Kuroko's hand gently. "Do you, perhaps, not like my company?"

Flushing, Kuroko replied with, "Of course not, Seijurou-kun." He did not mention that it was Seijurou's companion that he abhorred.

However, it seemed as if Seijurou picked up on his unspoken thoughts. "It really is adorable. Maybe I should make you jealous more often."

The forgotten girl, who had given up (not that she was trying too hard) to get Akashi's attention, wished the Mist Guardian luck; it was the Sky Guardian who asked her for this favor, and she obliged if only because it would be interesting.

"I am not jealous," Kuroko deadpanned. The girl admitted that it was a lie, and that she had not needed the Vongola's infamous Hyper Intuition to pick up on that lie.

"Of course not," Seijurou agreed easily. Too easily.

The only female in this room left after hearing that—she had no need of her limited psychic ability to know how this would turn out.

"Seijurou-kun, you do not believe me, do you?"

"You really are adorable, flushing like that and pouting."

Kuroko could not help but blush at his comment. "I am not pouting nor am I adorable."

"Yes, you are."

"Seijurou-kun, you are just cruel."

"Perhaps, but I am only cruel to you," he replied easily.

Kuroko was tempted to slap him (or worse), but he refrained from doing so—he prided himself in his ability to stay calm and level-headed in any situation. "I do not know why I stay with Seijurou-kun if he is cruel to me."

The somewhat playful banter continued on, even as they walked towards a yakuza hideout.


	5. Unbreakable

**A/N: **It veers off topic (and I don't care.) Also, first update to not have a day gap? (I updated this twice in one day?!) Also, I still don't own KnB or KHR.

* * *

**V. Unbreakable**

Kuroko knew that it was wrong to hack into Vongola's database, so he went to Reborn first for information.

"Who is Tsunayoshi-san?"

The Arcobaleno's eyes darkened, but curtly responded with, "The first candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Kuroko vaguely remembered hearing that Akashi was chosen last minute as a candidate for Vongola Decimo, yet he never heard the name "Tsunayoshi" appear. Then something occurred to him.

"Is this Tsunayoshi-san related to Sawada Iemitsu?"

Reborn's face darkened, and Kuroko was worried that he offended the hitman in some way. "Yes, that idiot is Dame-Tsuna's father."

Now that Kuroko thought about it, he heard about Tsunayoshi through Iemitsu. If his hunch was correct, that man was responsible for Tsunayoshi's death. "Was he the reason Tsunayoshi-san's death?"

Reborn did not bother with answering, and Kuroko had a feeling that he was right. However, there was no reason for him to make the conclusion that he did.

He knew that, in the end, he would not be able to win against Reborn in a fight of wills. Instead, he would have to play the waiting game in order to gain the information that he craved (has craved since the appearance of Byakuran, whose name he found out later through the power of the internet and some Famiglia's database.)

He had a feeling that he could hack into Vongola's system, despite his morals saying otherwise, but Kuroko also knew that he would, inevitably, fail. (Vongola had an airtight system when it came to everything.)

Kuroko also knew that Reborn was not as loyal to Akashi as he seemed to be towards a deceased person. He was curious as to what kind of person this Tsunayoshi was, but he knew he would never truly know.


	6. Obsession

**A/N: **I don't own either series. Also, the Varia appear. (And they're around Bel's age, since Kuroko mentioned that they seemed to be the same age.)

* * *

**VI. Obsession**

It was mildly creepy, the persistence of Varia. He knew about the coup d'état attempt by them a few years ago, but he had not thought that they would return again. Even he, a veteran (using the word loosely) hitman and illusionist, was wary of the group.

Also knowing that, in the Ring Battle, he would go against Mammon, the Mist Arcobaleno, did nothing to soothe his nerves. Kuroko never expected Xanxus to reappear, and so quickly, at that.

It had been eight years since the last appearance of Xanxus; the Vongola Famiglia kept quiet about his disappearance, but Kuroko found out by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. That day, he was interested in the blonde that appeared to be the same age as him, so he followed.

From his vantage point, he saw Nono (Timeteo) freeze Xanxus, and that was also a reason why he refused to get on Vongola's bad side.

However, Kuroko was interested in what Akashi would do. Xanxus was obviously the more favored of the two because, one, he had more experience in everything and two, the people were closer to Xanxus, especially because they did not know about the attempt on Nono's life.

He also knew that Xanxus was perhaps a bit too obsessed with getting the title of Vongola Decimo, not that he would ever say that out loud in his presence. The illusionist could admit that Xanxus also gave off the air of a natural leader, though it was not as obvious as Akashi's.

Sighing, he pulled out some knives and twirled them around, testing the weapon. His fight with Mammon was that night, and he knew that while the knives would probably not be used, he wanted to be prepared.

Kuroko knew that, in the end, it would be a battle of the mind, of one illusion against another. The first one to have their illusion destroyed would be the loser of the battle.

He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Determined, he left his hiding spot to meet the others at Namimori High School's gym.


	7. Eternity

**A/N: **I don't own either series. Short drabble; Akashi/Kuroko and implied Midorima/fem!Takao

* * *

**VII. Eternity**

Tetsuya sighed softly as he watched his friends, fellow Guardians of Vongola Decimo, tease each other about something or another thing. It was remarkably normal for them to be like this with each other.

While there were some new additions, like Takao, who was a friend (or more) of Midorima's, and Himuro, the adopted brother of Kagami and the boyfriend (probably) of Murasakibara, their group was still the same.

Tetsuya liked Takao; she was feisty, and she was not afraid to put people in their place. Takao Kazumi was what he would like to have as a best friend—she could beat people in fights, and there was nothing to really worry about, even if she had a habit of picking fights.

Watching them argue, Takao doing it in a playful way while Midorima did it just to argue, it made Tetsuya feel happy. He really liked them all, and he liked being friends with them. He had a feeling that in any universe, they were friends and would always stay friends.

He hoped, that after they were all dead, that they could be reincarnated and live together again.

Even if that did not occur for them all, Tsuna would be happy as long as Seijuurou was with him. It did not hurt as much to think about death now that he knew that he had friends who would miss him and remember him, now that he knew that he made an impression on people.

He would be immortalized, and he hoped that the story of Seijuurou and his Guardians would continue forever.


	8. Gateway

**A/N: **I don't own either series. Another female OC. Yay. (I don't think I'll be writing her too much after I finish the Future Arc.)

* * *

**VIII. Gateway**

It wasn't meant to occur, but she knew that Kuroko would not like the future. She watched as Akashi fretted, though it didn't seem like much. She observed the others' reactions, and knew that this wasn't something that should have happened.

She was meant to go to the future, to see firsthand the effects of Byakuran, but Kuroko had been pushed into her and sent into the future instead.

When Kuroko returned, five minutes later, he seemed almost haunted by the future, and she wanted to offer comfort, but she couldn't. Instead, Akashi went up and comforted his Mist Guardian. (She absently noticed that he was performing his role as a Sky Guardian.)

While he offered no explanation for his expression when asked by the others, she managed to confront him. She knew that Kuroko was affected based on the fact that he didn't attempt to run by using his illusions.

"Look, I know what you saw, and I'm sorry that you had to go instead of me."

He said nothing to her words, but she had a feeling that Kuroko was mildly comforted by it.

"Hey, if you need someone to come crying to, I'm always here. My arms are always wide open for you."

That managed to change his expression slightly, and it soon schooled itself into its infamous poker face. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just come to me to talk."

_'Before you leave for the future; before you leave me for Akashi.'_

She knew things that would occur, and maybe it was ridiculous to like Kuroko, especially when she knew that he would end up being Akashi's lover, and that she would be alone.

Glancing at Kagami (and Aomine, who was arguing with him), she couldn't help but think maybe, perhaps, she had someone.

Pushing that aside, she closed her eyes and allowed the bazooka to hit her, and she arrived in the future first.


End file.
